everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Future
Noel Eden Future is the successor and sort-of-adopted-daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Future from A Christmas Carol. In the destiny conflict, she is a Neutral, not caring what happens with this life. Appearance Noel has thick black curls that spill over her slim shoulders, pale skin, and silver eyes. She has high cheekbones, and black lips. Noel wears black fleece line leggings, black fleece lined sneakers, a blood red velvet jacket trimmed in white fluff, an emerald green tank-top, and a red bracelet made out of bells. The buttons on the jacket are golden and skull shaped. Personality Dark and foreboding, no one willingly approaches Noel, other than her cousins. It appears that Noel likes this, and never even bats an eye when she hears gossip about her being the creepiest girl to walk through the school. On ordinary days, she never displays any sort of emotion, good or bad. But the moment any family member is in danger, Noel reacts. She becomes even scarier, her eyes flashing and she lunges for the person or whatever is threatening them. She is extremely protective, and throws herself in the way with absolutely no regards to her own personal safety. Noel is mysterious. She draws into herself, never talking to anyone, except her cousins and even then they just get a "Hello" and a "really is that so?" If there lucky, they even get a "How interesting." It's just who she is, and if she was a chatterbox, it would just seem wrong. She talks proper. No slang, hardly any contractions, just the words from the dictionary as they are written in the dictionary. It annoys her when people use slang, though her facial expressions don't convey so. (Pepper has joked that Noel must have memorized the entire dictionary because she knows all the words.) It takes Noel a brief second to process jokes. She blinks once, twice, then she gets it. She doesn't laugh, though she nods to let them know she understood it. On the rare occasions she for-real laughs, it;s a musical sound, with the odd honk or snort thrown in. She is very wise. She looks like a fifteen year old, but acts with the wisdom beyond her years. People don't know if it's because of her experience, or where she gets it from, but when she gives out advice, it hasn't failed yet. Family Noel was a non legacy child, and lived her life happily. She was 22 when she meant the Ghost of Christmas Future and to put it in a nutshell, they fell in love. A ghost and a human had a relationship. The other Ghosts tried to warn the Ghost of Christmas Future that that would not end well, but he didn't listen. On her twenty-third birthday, a man that she had been rejecting time and time again, letting down easy each time, saying she wasn't interested in him, asked her out again. She explained how she was seeing someone else, and he shot her where she was standing. The Ghost of Christmas Future tried his hardest to save her life, but couldn't. It was due to a magic malfunction that the 23 year old woman he loved, was turned into a two year old ghost with all of her memories still intact. They still search for a reversal or a way to make her take the appearance of a 23 year old, such was her age when she died, but to no avail. Noel is aging slowly, just like any naturally born ghost would. They have no idea what's going to happen in the future for her. Sort-of-adoptive-father: Mancio Future Mancio took her in after the mishap,raising her to the best of his ability, and it's just a lot easier to say that she's his daughter. It was funny, toddler Noel trying to talk like adult Noel, and he had to stop himself from cooing at her and/or squishing her cheeks. She calls him Mancio in private, or just around the other Christmas Ghosts, but Father in public. Their relationship is weird. She still loves him, but honestly, it's bizarre. Things had to change when the mishap occurred, and both can't wait until they figure out how to fix this. It's a complicated web that will most likely never completely be untangled. "Cousin": Peppermint Past Pepper honestly believes Noel is her cousin and not her uncle's lover that got turned into a kid. They both thought it was better that way. TBC "Cousin": Harold Present Harold may or may not suspect something's up with Noel's story, but never acts upon it if he does. TBCCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Work in progress